Currently, methods for treating damaged, such as aging, skin require visits to a facility, such as a clinic. For example, hyperbaric pressurized oxygen machines can be used to deliver oxygen to the skin. However, such methods are inconvenient, and require trained personnel and pressurized oxygen tanks, which must be sterilized and maintained. Other treatment methods involve painful, invasive and expensive injections, which must also be administered by trained personnel.
There is a need for a simple, effective method of skin treatment that can be administered in a home setting.